1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift device whose shift position is changed by a shift member being operated.
2. Related Art
In a conventional shift lever device, operation of the shift lever is regulated as a result of a pin of a solenoid being engaged with a recessed groove in a detent plate. Moreover, when a shift lock button on the shift lever has been operated or the brake pedal has been stepped on, the pin becomes disengaged from the recessed groove and operation of the shift lever is allowed.
However, in this shift lever device, in all the shift positions of the shift lever when electric power is not supplied to the solenoid, operation of the shift lever is either always regulated or always allowed.
Here, when electric power is not supplied to the solenoid, there a case where it is preferred that the shift lever be able to be placed in a predetermined shift position (e.g., the Park position).